A Special Trip to Hogsmeade
by ravenqueen633
Summary: A oneshot about Albus, Scorpius, and Rose's first trip to Hogsmeade. Scorbus fluff galore and references to Drapple. Enjoy!


_Hi guys! This is something that I had written for school a while ago (no, my school is not the best school ever ;), and when my friend mentioned that she had reread it recently, it reminded me that hey, I could use this for my fanfic account! So here it is, in all it's sweet, sappily Scorbus glory. I usually don't write/read Harry Potter fanfic, since I feel like it's too canonized to mess with, if that makes sense. But since The Cursed Child doesn't really count as canon, HP next gen. fanfic is slightly easier for me to write. Hope you enjoy this Scorbus oneshot!_

"Hey Albus! Wait up!" I heard Rose yell from behind me, so I stopped and turned around to let her catch up with me.

"Hey Rose, what's up?" I asked as we made our way down to dinner.

"I need to ask you a… favor," she muttered, glancing around to make sure no one heard her.

"Yeah, sure! What's up?"

"I need you to help me ask Scorpius to the next Hogsmeade trip. You know, the October one," she said, stopping and ducking into an empty classroom. I took out my wand and whispered, "Muffliato," before letting her continue.

"Uh, what do you need my help for, exactly? Just ask him!" Blimey, why do girls have to be so complicated?

Rose sighed and rolled her eyes at me. " _Well_ , I can't exactly "just ask him". For example, if I "just asked him" in the middle of Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall would have my head! And I can't exactly ask hi-"

"All right, I get it, I get it. Ok, so you want something dramatic?" I asked. Wow, this was turning out to be like some sort of anime that Haruto always tells me about during History of Magic.

"Well, kind of, I suppose. Maybe something like a poster you could leave on his bed when he's not there, and then when we're all in the common room, you ask him for something that needs to be done in your dorm, and he sees it… do you get what I'm saying?" She rambled on. Why would she ask me for help if it sounded like she already had a plan?

"I mean, it sounds great and all, but why would you make all this fuss over it? It's just a trip to Hogsmeade."

"Yes, but it's our _first_ trip to Hogsmeade. All I need you to do is help me with the poster and put it on his bed. Is that too much?"

It's a trip to bloody _Hogsmeade_ , for crying out loud! "Yeah sure, so what do you need help with?"

"What does Scorpius like?" She asked, glancing out the doorway every few seconds.

"Uh, sweets, I suppose. Oh, and apples. His dad always sends some green apples in his care packages."

"Alright then, so in a few days, can you put it on his bed?" Rose asked, edging out the doorway.

"Of course!" I yelled as she sprinted away. I was just about to head after her when Scorpius, of all people, walks in.

"Hey Albus! Why was Rose ditching you so fast?" He asked, plopping down on an empty desk, munching his ever present, delightfully green apple.

"Um, I'm not sure. She wanted me to help her with some project, I suppose, but she bolted after I said yes," I said. Oddly, Scorpius's face fell slightly.

"So you're going now to help her with it?" He asked, his pale grey eyes boring into mine.

"I suppose," I answered, looking away from that intense gaze.

"All right, then. See you at dinner!" He said, and walked back out the door. I groaned internally, the thought of having to be stuck with this "project" for the next couple of days finally catching up to me.

I sighed and picked up my things, somewhat annoyed that I now had to go help Rose with her poster. Usually I would ditch it and go find someone, probably Haruto, to go play wizard's chess with, but since Scorpius mentioned it, I had to at least pretend to be working with her in case he popped up again.

Sure enough, right before we were all supposed to be in bed, Rose and I were working on the poster in the good armchairs by the fire when Scorpius showed up, settling himself this time on Rose's armrest. Thank Merlin that Rose had done some charm so that only she and I could see it until I put it on Scorpius's bed, otherwise she and I would have been dead.

"Hey guys! Some project you're working on, huh?" Scorpius remarked cheerily, swinging his feet dangerously close to the fire. I flinched at the thought of having to pull him out of the fire if he fell in, but it would almost be better than working on this stupid poster for a minute longer. Everything had to be perfect, and if we messed up one _tiny_ thing, we had to start over. We were already on our fourth poster.

Rose muttered something unintelligible, for her quill was between her teeth, so I said, "Yeah, it's a real killer. Ever since her mum took over Muggle Studies for Professor Newaggle since she just had her kid, it's been busy with projects to see how much we've learned."

"Oh yeah, well, I'm glad I took Arithmancy then!" He laughed, and promptly fell into some first years' Exploding Snap game, causing a general ruckus throughout the common room as various people kept getting zapped by the remnants of the game.

Rose and I smirked at each other, and by the time Scorpius got himself situated, we had to go to bed. As we settled into our respective beds, Scorpius sighed, and muttered to himself, "Still gotta ask him, still gotta ask him…" I shrugged it off and rolled over. If I don't ask him any questions, he won't have to tell me any lies.

The next couple of days were a bit… odd, to say the least. Most of my free time was spent helping Rose with her "Grand Plan", as she kept calling it, and whatever time was left, I was constantly getting visited by Scorpius. This in it of itself wasn't alarming, since we are best mates, but he always seemed so awkward and… forced. For instance, a day or so ago I was trying to play a game of chess with Haruto, and I was about to execute my very own grand plan for a guaranteed checkmate, and Scorpius inches up behind me and practically shouts, "Hey Albus! Hey Haruto! Oh, looks like a good game!"

He nearly made me wet myself, and in haste, I moved the wrong piece, which ended up costing me the game. Haruto walked off beaming, and said, "You're getting a little rusty there, Albus. Catch you in Potions!" I frowned at his smirk. See, he's convinced that Scorpius LIKES me, which I think is absolutely ridiculous. The fact that Scorpius kept awkwardly popping up everywhere just emphasized his point, making me just a bit mad.

"Hey, Scorpius?" I turned around to face him, his face mid-munch on those bloody apples he always seems to have.

"Yeah?" He replied, his face lighting up. Why, oh _why_ did he have to be so cheerful?

"Next time, give me a warning so I don't lose the game, ok?" I said, turning on my heel and walking off. I'll admit I felt a bit bad for leaving him like that, but Scorpius always bounces back.

And then there was today, the big day, the day that Rose wanted me to plant the poster we made. It was a pretty nice poster, if I do say so myself. The words, "Hoping you'll be _sweet_ on going to Hogsmeade with me!", were spelled out in Chocolate Frog cards, and around the border were Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Acid Pops, Cockroach Clusters, and pieces of Drooble's Chewing Gum. I thought it was a bit much, personally, but since Rose had spent all that money on the candy, I wasn't going to say anything. Scorpius and I were heading down for breakfast, when I said, "Merlin's beard, I forgot my Charms homework! I'll be just a minute, you can go on without me."

Scorpius looked surprised, as it was unlike me to forget something like that, but said, "Yeah, you don't want to forget that. Meet you down there!"

I went back up and waited outside the girls dormitory, where Rose handed me the poster. "Don't screw up, Potter," she growled, and I smiled back, laughing internally at how seriously she was taking this as I headed back for my dorm. I put the poster on the bed, grabbed my Charms homework (I left it on purpose), and headed down to breakfast.

The day passed as it normally would, boring classes and mundane conversations. We didn't go back to our rooms until after dinner. Scorpius, Rose and I were working in the corner, partially hidden by the Gryffindor flag that hung there. Rose looked nervous beyond belief, but Scorpius and I were just waiting for some giggling second years girls to leave the armchairs by the fire so we could snag them. Finally, they left, and we moved spots. We worked for a few minutes, and Scorpius said, "I think I left my Arithmancy textbook in my dorm. Be right back!"

As soon as he left, Rose collapsed into the comfy fabric on the chair. "Took him long enough." She muttered, glancing back to the doorway between the dorm and the common room. A minute or so later, Scorpius came back out holding the poster with a funny expression on his face. He came back over to where we were sitting, faced Rose, and said, "Rose, this poster, and offer, is amazing, but, um, you see, I can't say yes. The candy is delicious, and I was missing Dumbledore, so thanks for that as well. But, I've been trying to ask someone else." He laid the poster gently down on the ground, and faced me. And in that moment, with his soft glare gazing into my eyes, it all hit me.

Haruto was right all along. Scorpius _did_ like me, and had been trying to ask me to Hogsmeade for ages, ever since the day when Rose asked me to help her and he came barging in seconds later. Every time he tried to ask me, I was always busy, or I snapped back, never letting him do the one thing he had actually been trying to do.

"Albus, will you go with me to Hogsmeade?"

Rose gasped, along with nearly half the room who had been ever so casually eavesdropping on the whole conversation. I swallowed hard, and looked up at Scorpius. His blond bangs were in his eyes, and his face beamed with hope. Did I like him, more than as a friend? I wasn't so sure, but all I knew was that I would be an idiot not to say:

"Yeah, sure. Sounds like a plan."

And from all the way across the room, half hidden by the Gryffindor flag draped in the corner, I could see Haruto's signature smirk, the smirk of someone who knew that they were right all along.

 _Sooo… did you like it? If you did, make sure to review or PM me so that I know! If you didn't, please review or PM me to give me some constructive criticism so I can improve, or just don't say anything and don't continue reading. I won't judge._

 ** _EDIT: so the amazing lermsn offered to/currently is translate/translating this fic to portuguese, you can't even imagine how thrilled I am right now about this! s/o to them for offering to do this and yeah!_**


End file.
